


Famous Last Words

by arobynsung



Category: Eureka
Genre: Female Character of Color, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should team up more often."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from Allison in 303 after Jack & Nathan save Eureka from death by surprise volcano.

"You should team up more often."

Famous last words.

Allison gasped and happily lost her train of thought as Jack's lips trailed delicious fire up her inner thigh, his fingers at her center doing their best to take her apart. In concert, one of Nathan's hands at her right breast lightly pinched her nipple just the way she loved it as his other hand joined Jack's efforts. Lost in a wonderful haze of _hands, lips, pleasure everywhere_ , Allison used whatever was left of her mind to note that if there was ever a way to go, this would be it.


End file.
